reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ObsidianBlackbird
German Legion hey want to join the german imperial legion message me back thanks RE:Chat You found GTA IV and you have Minecraft?! :D It's fine, mate. I only popped in to say hi before I headed out. I was on for maybe 10 minutes. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ser Leave Chatroom while I appear Why do you leave everytime when i am in chatroom, huh, all because i am 5 yr old, i ain't going to act like that, i just try to say hey or what'sup to you..i try to be nice to you, but you left the chat. User:CDC Member 09:76, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Shut up. Blackbird has a very bad internet connection. MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 14:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Please explain what you mean by "all because i am 5 yr old" I can't make any sense of this... You are supposedly a sever weather forecaster... and you are 5 years old....? ObsidianBlackbird 18:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Bro, i mean that you left the chatroom..you will never talk to me..that what you think i am 5 yr old, i am not being rude today..sorry for insulting you...you apologize. CDC Member 9:86, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lord of the Rings Yep! How'd you guess? :P Absolute favourite franchise of all time, could talk about it all day (but I won't bore you :L). ClaireeeeLotR 19:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm Ashamed To Admit... I've never read the books :S. See I only really got into LotR last year, so I haven't had the opportunity to read them yet, but trust me, I plan on getting my hands on them as soon as i'm done with The Hobbit :). And I listen to the OST all the time too, and I just watched RotK again last night :). ClaireeeeLotR 19:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Why, Thank You :). I haven't had the chance to play Morrowind yet, i've been dying to play it but i'm worried that it won't be compatible with my Xbox. And yep, I have War In The North, it's great :). What kind of games are you into? ClaireeeeLotR 19:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Love Skyrim Absolutely adore the game, bought it on day of release, then stopped playing it for a bit, but I recently got back into it and i'm addicted again :L. I've played the Dragon's Dogma demo, played Fallout but didn't really like it, and i've never played Alan Wake but I heard it's good :). Do you play Fable by any chance? ClaireeeeLotR 19:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Gotta Love Fable. It changed though, Fable II was my favourite. It's actually been a really long time since I last played it or Red Dead, I should probably get back online :L. ClaireeeeLotR 21:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Aww, I'd Be Gutted. I'm not even sure what rank I am anymore, between 20 and 30 anyway. And i've never played Dead Island, what's it like? ClaireeeeLotR 21:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Gorillaz. Hey, sorry for the late reply. But of course, who hasn't heard of Gorillaz?! They're so good :). Although at the minute, i'm in a very rocky sort of mood, i've been listening to a lot of Black Veil Brides and Asking Alexandria. Do you like either of them? ClaireeeeLotR (talk) 01:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:How are you? Hey Blackbird. I'm doing pretty good? And you? I've been busy for the last few weeks with my work etc. So I haven't been into chat for long periods. Mostly only for 5 minutes or so. Yeah, Both Are So Good. I actually just got a ticket to see Asking Alexandria in January :). And MCR are my all time favourite band! :D As for that game, the name's not promising :L. But I do love hilariously awful games. ClaireeeeLotR (talk) 22:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:I thought you might like this film. Yeah, mate, Romper Stomper looks like a great film. Definitely something I'd be interested in. Truthfully, I'm not too keen on the Australian setting (I much prefer an English one), and the film seems to focus on some pretty intense racism. I'll surely watch it, but I think afterwards I'll still prefer This Is England simply because it focuses more on the culture rather than the racism. Cheers for that, though. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply from Hobbes page Hey, I completely agree to what u said on Hobbe's page. We should all plan out a time maybe? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 07:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC)